


Abuse of Power

by ThisShitIsWeird (Obsidian_Dragon)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, in which I'm silly, it's election day we need some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/ThisShitIsWeird
Summary: Herah plays matchmaker.As it happens, she plays dirty.





	

The Iron Bull was bemused to see Herah hunched over her desk, writing furiously. While that wasn't wholly unusual, the giggling was.

"Dare I ask what you are up to, kadan?"

"Matchmaking." She pressed the pencil to her lips for a few moments, then resumed scribbling furiously.

"Dare I ask?" Bull dragged a second chair over from the fire and sat next to her, trying to peer over her shoulder at the words. She grabbed one of his horns and bodily shoved him away.

"Well, you see, a little bird told me that one of our soldiers was trying to court Cassandra. After making sure he was worthy--"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, hold on--" She flipped through a book next to her for a few minutes before continuing to write. "Anyway, he seemed okay, so I decided to help him. He nearly peed when I approached him last night after dinner. Naturally, I told him that one path to success was to badger Varric for an advance copy of his next work."

The Iron Bull leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"But Varric is stubborn, of course, and refused to be hurried. So I decided I would blackmail him."

Bull snorted. "And just what, kadan, are you using to blackmail Varric?"

"I told him if he didn't at least hand over some chapters, I would release a new _Hard in Hightown_. Penned, horribly, by my own hand, but blamed on him. Here, look!" She finally thrust the pages at him.

"I can't read most of this, but I just saw the word turgid and quite frankly that's terrifying enough." Bull paused. "I have some suggestions. Hold on."

\---

Varric had never written faster in his life.


End file.
